The invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
Typically, PVC pipes are used to transport fluids from a fluid source to an outlet. The piping must often cross large areas to carry the fluid. Typically, this involves crossing environments with animals, mountains, and unregulated areas.
It is known that in the water distribution market, PVC pipes accounts for most fresh water and sanitary sewer pipe applications. The pipe is light weight, low cost, and low maintenance; thereby making it an attractive solution for transporting water. The pipe is, however, usually white, and thereby very visible. Also, the pipe is susceptible to cracking when a force is applied to it. Thus it must be strategically placed and installed to ensure longitudinal cracking and overbelling does not occur.
Furthermore, the pipe may create an undesirable visual effect in the environment. For example, the pipe may have a color or texture that detracts from the aesthetics or functionality of the environment. This is especially true in a garden or domestic area.
There have been attempts to visually conceal the pipe so as to avoid the aforementioned problems of molestation or visual aesthetics. The prior art has utilized the use of camouflage spray paints that attempt to blend the pipe in with the environment. Such camouflage spray paints are specially adapted to produce a finish having an uneven pattern of various colors. Although camouflage spray paint can be used on virtually all items, use of this method also presents several disadvantages. Perhaps the most significant disadvantage is that once applied, spray paint cannot be removed without damaging the original finish of the item.
Another attempted solution involves the use of slip-on camouflaged textile materials such as socks or sleeves. An advantage of using this type of pipe camouflaging method is that the camouflage can quickly be removed from and replaced on a particular item. These devices are, however, bulky and absorb water. Additionally, the slip-on devices often become unraveled and can easily be snagged or removed by wildlife and cattle.
Accordingly, a shroud for fixedly covering a pipe with a panel having a camouflage scheme, which makes the pipe less susceptible to detachment from the pipe, and less conspicuous in the environment may be desirable for some applications.